Ronin Warriors vs Dragonball Z Eatathon
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: Kento and Goku meet each other on the street. They find they have much in common including their huge appetites. The title tells the rest, but there are a few surprises. R&R if you want to. not that anyone does, jk.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Ronin Warriors. Nor do I own any of the characters of Dragonball Z. I also do not own Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin. So I give my props to the creators. The characters I DO own are obvious. And I'm shutting up now.  
  
Announcer: Walking down the street the Ronin Warrior Kento met Dragon Ball fighter Goku. After talking for a while a duel was brought upon them. Who can eat the most food? Ladies and gentlemen, that is why we are here today. So we can witness this phenomenal event. Before we can get started we have another occupant who would like to join in these festivities, the evil Talpa. 

Talpa: I will defeat the Ronin Warrior Kento then I will destroy him. Get ready to face your doom. Ha ha ha.

Announcer: Ookaay . . . is everyone ready? No wait; there is someone else who would like to join in this contest, the highly destructive Majin Buu!

Buu: Buu is hungry. Buu wants food. Buu is going to kick Goku's butt!

Announcer: All right then, is there anyone else who would like to try? (Gasps) I have just received notice that the Ronin Warrior Rowen would like to join in this once in a lifetime event. This shall be interesting.

Man # 1: What is that skinny boy doing up there?

Man # 2: Yeah, he must be crazy!

Announcer: Now, now, let him do what he wants to do. He might surprise us all.

Chichi: Go Goku! Show them whose boss!

Goku: Chichi?

Bulma: Yeah, Go get 'em!

Goku: Bulma?

Gohan and Goten: Go Dad!

Trunks: Goku!

Vegeta: (Sarcastically) Go Kakarot.

Goku: Well thanks guys for showing up to cheer me on.

Trunks: Anytime Goku!

Mia: Go Kento! Go Rowen!

Yuli: Go Rowen!

Ryo: Well, what about Kento?

Yuli: Rowen was always nicer to me than Kento was.

Kento: Oh, shut up.

Yuli: See?

Cye: Rowen and Kento! Go go go!

Sage: (Sarcastically) We are here to watch them eat. How exciting.

Kento: Thanks. You know I won't let you down.

Talpa: Hey. Where are my groupies?

Dais: Go Talpa!

Sekmet: Yes for Talpa!

Anubis: Talpa is going to win for sure! _Anubis elbows Cale in the arm gently._

Cale: (Sarcastically) I'm rooting for Talpa, really.

Announcer: Okay, let's get started! On your mark; get set; EAT! The crowd is wild as we watch them consume like their life depended on it. As you can see Rowen is steadily pacing himself while the others seem like vacuums. They are just inhaling this food so quickly.

_One Hour Later . . ._

Talpa: Oh my head. I can't eat anymore.

Announcer: As you can see the evil Talpa has passed out. Obviously his head could not take that much food. To be honest I don't think I could handle that much food either. Rowen is still keeping a steady pace. The other three contestants seem like animals. Wait, who is the guy with the red hair, and why is he on the stage?

Kenshin: This one is not supposed to be here, that I am not. This one is sorry, that I am.

Announcer: As the man with the red hair leaves we notice that the pink Majin Buu is starting to look a little green. Do you think he will make it?

Buu: Buu doesn't feel so good. Buu can't eat another bite. Buu go home now.

Announcer: Now that Buu has dropped out that leaves us with only three contestants remaining. Kento, Goku, and Rowen must determine who has the biggest appetite.

_Two Hours Later . . ._

Announcer: Let me tell you people it has been three hours since this contest started. None of the contestants are showing any sign of giving up. The crowd has lost its enthusiasm and I would personally like to go home. I hope someone wins this thing soon.

Vegeta: Kakarot better win this soon or I'm leaving anyway. This is boring.

Yuli: I'm bored. Can we go now?

Sage: Yeah, this is so boring that even Cye fell asleep. ( Cye and Ryo are sleeping on some chairs in the bright sun.)

Mia: No. We have to give them our support.

Announcer: Wait a second. If I'm not mistaken Kento and Goku are starting to look a little pale. They are continuously slowing down their pace. This contest might be coming to a close. We might actually have a winner! Yes! The two who started it all have just passed out at the exact same time making Rowen the winner! Rowen you have just won the legendary Eat-a-thon! How do you feel?

Rowen: (Gives the announcer a weird look, then walks away.)

Announcer: All right. He seems to be speechless. No really. Absolutely stunned! Well I'm outta here. Someone get these two 'cause I'm not in charge of clean up. I'll see you guys later. It's been a blast, really. Ciao.

Man # 1: I can't believe he really won!

Man # 2: Yeah, me either. Let's get some chicken.

Man # 1: Chicken sounds good. Let's go!

The End

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I also have to give my props to Anti-blood sister Kiri. We created it together so she needs her credit. SISTER LOVE!!! Buh bye y'all. 


End file.
